


Harold, They're Lesbians

by Sleigh



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleigh/pseuds/Sleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fire Emblem femslash ficlet fiesta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harold, They're Lesbians

**Hinoka/Camilla:**

Camilla realized she was a lesbian as a child, watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and seeing Tara and Willow on her TV.

Hinoka thought she was straight until spring break in Cancun. When she saw Camilla on the beach in a purple bikini, she realized she’d probably never been straight at all.

**Sully/Miriel:**

Miriel’s mind was always busy, sometimes moving so fast she could barely keep up. The only time her thoughts stopped was when she was with Sully, pressed against a wall in the barracks, breathing in Sully’s breath and kissing her with all her heart. At those times, it felt like the entire world had stopped around them both.

**Cordelia/Sumia:**

She loves me.

She loves me not.

All Sumia’s flower fortunes were giving her bad results, but she didn’t want to give up hope just yet. She plucked dozens of flowers bare, but she couldn’t help feeling that more than just the flowers were against her. After all, how could she defeat a handsome prince for Cordelia’s affection when she was just… well, herself?

**Severa/Cynthia:**

“I love you,” Cynthia sighed into the crook of Severa’s neck, her arms wrapped tightly around Severa’s waist. “I love you so so so much.” Cynthia smiled and kissed Severa on the cheek.

“Okay, I get it,” Severa snapped. “Cut it out.” But the last thing she wanted was for Cynthia to stop.

**Azura/Corrin:**

Azura’s hair was the most beautiful thing Corrin had ever seen, and she felt so blessed that Azura let her brush it. She brushed the aqua strands in her hands with long, gentle strokes, and once she worked up the courage, Corrin leaned close and pressed a light kiss to the back of Azura’s head.

“Corrin? What was that?”

“It’s nothing.”

**Lissa/Maribelle:**

“My brother told me he’s in love with Robin.”

Maribelle nearly spit out her tea like some kind of common buffoon. “What?”

Lissa stared down into her teacup. “We were talking, and I told him about the two of us.”

“Lissa, darling, y-you…”

“So we were thinking that maybe…” Lissa frowned, glancing up at Maribelle. “If I marry Robin and you marry my brother…”

Maribelle tried desperately to compose herself, but still wore a stunned expression. “Are you suggesting we marry them as… a cover?”

Lissa forced a smile. “We could all be happy that way, right?”

Maribelle wished there was a different way for them all to find happiness.

**Say’ri/Tiki:**

Tiki’s iridescent wings glistened, her claws were frighteningly sharp and her fangs were impressive and ferocious, but Say’ri found her human body far more intriguing. The curves of her hips, her smooth stomach, her soft thighs, all of them were far more beautiful to Say’ri. She felt truly honored that Tiki let her run her hands through her hair, let her twine their fingers together, let her know the Tiki that only hero princes had known before.

**Lucina/Severa:**

Lucina was a beacon of hope, a fierce warrior, and the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Severa wanted so badly to wake up at her side and kiss her goodnight, but she knew better than to confess how she felt. She would never have her mother’s beauty or talent or wit, but she was cursed with her mother’s unrequited love.

**Sakura/Hana:**

“I love you, Sakura!”

Sakura wore a shocked expression for a moment, before her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes grew glossy.

“S-Sakura!?”

Tears began falling from Sakura’s eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She lifted her hands to wipe them away, but they fell too fast.

“I’m so sorry Sakura, I shouldn’t have said that,” Hana said quickly, moving to Sakura’s side. “I’m really sorry!”

Sakura shook her head. “N-No, it’s not.. I’m… I love you too!”

“Then why are you crying?” Hana gently pulled Sakura’s hands away from her face and tried to wipe the tears away herself.

“I’m… I’m so happy…”

**Robin/Tharja:**

There was a darkness to Robin that was so fascinating, Tharja couldn’t stop thinking about her. But when Robin crossed her mind, Tharja found her thoughts lingering on her silver hair, her dark brown eyes, her smooth, tan skin. She wondered what it would be like to kiss her, to have Robin’s arms around her waist.

When Robin confessed, the first thing Tharja did was take Robin’s face in her hands and kiss her. It was just like she had been imagining. 

**Robin/Sumia:**

“Sumia, can I have some of your flowers?”

Sumia looked up from the book she was reading, warm sunlight making her glossy hair shine. “Hm? Of course, go ahead.”

Robin plucked a handful of flowers from the vase on the windowsill and left the room. She was away for a moment, then returned with the flowers still in her hand.

“I know you like to use them for fortunes, but,” Robin walked towards Sumia, holding out a crown made of white daisies. “But I thought they would look beautiful on you.”

“Oh, Robin…” Sumia sat the book down and stood, stepping closer to Robin. “That’s lovely!”

Robin reached up and gently placed the crown on top of Sumia’s head, then leaned in to kiss her.

**Maribelle/Olivia:**  
“Darling, I would most enjoy being inside of your pantaloons tonight,” Olivia said, then giggled.

“Olivia!” Maribelle scolded, but smiled brightly as she spoke. “We discussed this! We learned that phrase was lewd and inappropriate for ladies of our standing, remember?”

Olivia giggled again. “I know. But I don’t know how else to flirt with you.”

Maribelle shook her head, but continued smiling. “I would love to teach you the fine art of a proper lady’s flirting.” She leaned close, her fingers ghosting across Olivia’s jaw. “Just copy the things I say to you when we’re alone.”

**Lucina/Tiki:**

“Tiki. Please tell me honestly.” Lucina fidgeted with her sleeve. “Do you like me because I remind you of him?”

Tiki looked up, not quite frowning but not smiling either. “No. I like you because of who you are.”

“I see.”

“Have I done something to make you doubt my feelings?”

Lucina shook her head and smiled. “No, absolutely not. I was just curious.”

**Phila/Emmeryn:**

Phila lightly brushed her lips against Emmeryn’s knuckles. “Promise me you’ll stay safe,” Phila whispered against her skin. “Promise me you’ll take care of yourself, no matter what happens to me.”

Emmeryn reached out and ran her fingers through Phila’s hair, loose around her shoulders. “I will do what is best for everyone,” Emmeryn said. “I’m sure you will too. But I hope you will stay at my side.”

Phila closed her eyes and pulled Emmeryn into an embrace. She wanted to remember this moment. She didn’t know if they’d have another like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny tiny fire emblem ficlet collection! I'm open to requests if I missed your lesbean otp, but I'm still playing Fates so unfortunately I don't know those ladies as well. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this! Tell me your favorites! I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> s/o to whoever started #fe1twtfic for inspiring me to write these btw


End file.
